One shot to heaven
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: These are all one shots inspired by songs on my Ipod...but they are not songfics. The pairings change as the one-shots continue. R&R These are done for now.
1. Taking over me

Hiya...I know that I have taken down many fics and haven't put them back...but they are in the process of being beta'd...until then...this is my apology! Gomen...I don't own Gundam Wing or the songs --; Beta'd by BakaOnna777

#1:Taking over Me (Evanescence)

I've walked these streets over and over again to get a glimpse of you. The days of us being near one another are long gone but I can not forget your voice. I try to forget you and continue on with my life. I am sure that the advisors at WEI would not be too happy to know that I am pining after you or the life we walked away from.

In all honesty, I guess that you could say that you walked away and I was just never there. So in a last ditch effort, that was too little too late, I tried to make it work but you were already long gone. I'd missed the signs. I sigh and head home...another night without you.

I wander the empty halls and make it to my room. The sheets no longer carry your scent and your pillow is cold. I sleep fitfully dreaming of your face. I try not to...but how can I control my dreams? Unwanted my mind supplies me with pictures of your smile. Your laughter rings in my ears.

When you left, I searched everywhere for you. I nearly died when I'd found out that you'd moved on. What should I have expected? That you would run back to me and all would be forgiven? So just to be near you I moved WEI's headquarters here and I go to your favorite cafe and walk the same street hoping that we'd run into one another but dreading that too.

Somehow, I know that this behavior is creepy and unprofessional but this is all that I can do. Most mornings, before work, I sit in this little earth styled cafe, and watch you read and kiss your lover goodbye. My chest aches. Seeing this is a physical reminder of what I lost and of how you seem to have forgotten me. This morning is no different, I arrive exactly three minutes and 17 seconds before you and order my chai latte.

You arrive book in hand, but no beau. I am perplexed...where is the tag-a-long? I know that it is mean, but I am human too. I realize that I am staring a second too late. Your eyes widen and I can tell that I have been caught. I resist the urge to panic. Play it cool, Quatre. Pretend like this is a surprise. You make your way to the table, book grasped firmly in your left hand.

"Quatre, what are- how are you?" You ask awkwardly.

I smile. I love when you are like this, "I am fine. Won't you have a seat?" I motion gently with my teacup.

You gracefully slide into the chair across from me. The waitress appears before you can say anything. Upon receiving your order she vanishes, leaving you with your questions dying in your mouth.

I sit the cup down, "It has certainly been awhile, hasn't it?"

You frown at me, "What brings you here?"

Always the same old Trowa...blunt. "I am here for the tea."

"No. Why are you on this colony?" You decide to elaborate.

"I am here with my company."

You purse your lips. Your immediate comment dies as the waitress sets your coffee in front of you. You take a sip and sigh. I can tell that you are doing some inward thinking. You always were a deep thinker.

"It's always the same isn't it, Quatre?"

"What is?"

"Your obsession with your company." You look into your cup, as if it holds all of life's answers.

"No." To tell the truth, I am mortified at that thought.

"You know, I have seen you walking around here and thought I was hallucinating." The laugh that follows is bitter.

So, I had been found out. "Trowa...I miss you." The words died before they were even voiced.

"You know what, this isn't a good idea. You and I meeting up. You never did understand that love can't be bought. You never did seem to realize that love won't wait. I know all about you moving everything here and the endless searches. I was waiting to talk to you about this. I want you to know that while I know that you love me and I loved you so much, we can't do this." You all but exploded at me.

"Trowa...I-" You laid your hand over mine. I knew you loved me then.

"I know. But this...I can't do this, Quatre." You got up from your chair and started to pull out your wallet and I held up a hand to stop you.

"I've got this..." Your smile was tight around the corners and you all but fled from me. I sighed...Might as well make my way to work now.

A.N. Yeah, yeah...so the way these fics work is like this..

They are all one shots.

They are all inspired by songs on my Ipod on random.

Sorry for the sadness...Oh yeah, when these are all up I may go back to H.S. Or take requests. ^^ Review please.


	2. Trying

Hi! I am back. So here's what I am going to do. I am going to post a few one-shots before I return to anything major. I don't own Gundam Wing or the songs. --;

#2: Trying (Lifehouse)

Wufei watched Heero's fingers glide across his keyboard. The book that he had been reading hit the floor with a muted thud. He wasn't one to talk but he had wondered if his roommate had ever slowed down to just relax a bit. It was like Heero wasn't human. But he had to be. He knew he was staring. When Heero was around he did it often. He sighed.

He wondered if Heero had even bother to notice him sitting in the room when he took up roots with his laptop. Was it important? To Wufei it was. He wanted to be noticed. What could he say to him that wouldn't sound ridiculous or creepy? What would Heero's response be? If any. Wufei chastised himself for this indulgent behavior.

Heero looked at his roommate from the corner of his eye. What was the matter with him? Wufei was not known to just stare off into space. Perhaps something was troubling him. Heero opened his lips just a fraction, but the words never made themselves known. What was he to say? What was that book he'd read earlier said to do in times like this? Heero's mind supplied him with no words.

Silence ran thick in the room. The boys equally preoccupied with one another without the other knowing. Heero's fingers continued there clacking aimlessly now that his mind was placed elsewhere. Wufei's thoughts distant and yet so near.

Wufei cleared his throat and realized that his book was on the floor. Reaching down for it, he noticed that Heero's eyes were not on the screen in front of him. Wufei racked his brain for something to say. Blank. Again. Straightening himself up, he turned toward the window, noticing the stars he began,

"Heero, what do you think about when the stars gift us with there presence?"

Heero sat for a moment confused. The clacking of the keys ceased. He pondered the question and his companion.

"I...I think nothing of the stars themselves, but only of the light that they give to make that which is beautiful even more so."

The silence returned. Heero did not know what made him speak so. He only knew that he meant to compliment Wufei. Not why he'd meant to do so. The words seemed to spill forth from his lips, without thought.

Wufei's feet guided him silently over to the window that separated him from the stars. Did Heero really understand what he'd said? The clacking returned, maybe not. Wufei smiled...but it was one more step closer to Heero...and Wufei would keep trying.

A.N. There you go...a little 1x5 fluff!


	3. Foolish Games

Hey...here I am once more...with Fics for you. * smile * I don't own Gundam Wing or the songs that lend themselves to the stories I write. Thanks again to BakaOnna777. On with the Show.

#3: Foolish Games (Jewel)

I watched Wufei do his exercises, topless, in the rain. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just come in doors and do them instead of outside. I knew that if I had asked him wouldn't really answer me. I didn't mind I suppose. I did my best to stay out his way. Well, as much as one in love could. I smiled and went back to plating up breakfast knowing that Wufei would be in soon.

Just as I had put the plates on the table, the door opened revealing a wet Wufei. I opened my mouth to say something profound but found myself speaking of the rain and handing him a towel. Politely, he took the towel. Drying off his hair, he sat. Idly, I wondered of he was going to change his wet pants.

Breakfast past in blissful silence. I watched him gather his dishes and leave the room. I sighed to myself. What was I to say? I had racked my brain. All I came up with was some comment on the weather. So I didn't follow him and annoy him with benign chatter. I continued to eat.

After breakfast, I washed the dishes seeing him return. I softly hummed to myself. I could tell he was watching me. He always did when I was acting outside my normal parameters. I wanted to shrug off the feeling, but my body continued the dish washing. After I finished the last dish, I dried my hands and left the room.

I always do that. I am afraid that if I stay too long I will embarrass myself. I'll say something unfortunate. I make my way to my room. My Fender sits forlornly propped against my dresser. I haven't played in quite a while. I grabbed it and went to make myself comfortable on the veranda outside, the rain had slowed to a stop.

I sat for awhile just playing in the sun. Not really any song, just strumming. Just listening to the way that the notes play themselves in to the wind. I lost myself in the music. I didn't hear Wufei until he joined me. I cautiously glanced sideways. There he was. Suddenly, my fingers feel like lead and I cringe at the sour notes being forced from the guitar.

Wufei's mouth opened momentarily, "Can I ask you a question?"

I blinked, quieting the strings, "Of course. Shoot."

I could tell that he was nervous. That wasn't like him. He was all straight to the point and taking no prisoners. "How can I tell someone that I am interested if I barely see them?"

Slowly, I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'barely see them'?"

Wufei smiled, that secretive little one that sets me aflame. "I see him all the time as in physically. But, emotionally...maybe even mentally, I don't get much of him."

I shivered. Could he mean me? I hope so. But is that possible? I keep a lid on my hope. "Wufei, all that is needed are your words. Maybe, he's waiting for you to move first."

"But...he's...I cannot accurately explain him without doing him injustice. I know that he's everything to me, Trowa. I cannot possibly express these feelings with mere words." He sighed, heavily.

I felt my head spin. My heart gave a little lurch and I felt sick. "Wufei...putting him on a pedestal is not going to help in the short term or for a relationship."

"No, you are absolutely correct. Thank you, if all goes well, Duo will owe you quite a debt." He ripped my heart out, smiling.

I nodded, as he left the veranda to find him. I sat stunned. Had I just given Wufei away? I replayed the word game I'd finished with Wufei. I should have told him. I gathered myself realizing that it was raining again.

A.N: There you go a little light angst. Trowa styled. Review please.


	4. Day of Rain

Raelyn: * smile * I am having so much fun with all the one-shots. Thanks again to my beta BakaOnna777. Warnings...Pov shifts. Here we go.

#4: Day of Rain (Thriving Ivory)

Heero's Pov

I looked up as I stood on our balcony. The sky did not look as if it were going to cooperate with me tonight. I moved silently back in doors, closing the door behind me. My mind was racing. I knew this was coming and I couldn't stop it this time. I was sad but I was done. I was more than done with the late hours and tardy meetings. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to fight but I had been fighting for a while. I moved to the bed room and pulled out my suit case.

Duo's Pov

I walked into the quiet house. I was soaked, cold, tired, and border-lining on crabby. I wondered where Heero was. Usually, he meets me in the doorway no matter how late it was. I stood in the hallway and peeled off my clothing. I allowed them to drop momentarily before gathering them and putting them in the laundry room.

I moved to our bedroom and stopped as I noticed Heero packing a suitcase. I racked my brain. Had I caught him preparing for a surprise vacation? I looked at him a little longer. By the tightness in his shoulders, I could tell that he knew I was there.

"Heero?" I leaned against the door frame. If it were possible his muscles tightened more, but he did not answer me.

I shuffled closer until I stood next to him, "Heero? What's going on?"

Heero folded another shirt and I got a good look in the suitcase. Only his things were packed. I looked around the room. Suddenly, I noticed the open dresser, the open closet, the lack of his belongings and a second suitcase already packed.

"Duo...I...I'm going to leave this place."

I stood there in shock as he zipped the suitcase.

Heero's Pov

When I woke up the morning of the day I was leaving, the sun was bright. I turned over and looked at the clock. 9:28 am. I was too late to talk to him before he left for the day. I slung my arm over my face. I was alone again. I was always alone when I woke up. Sometimes, I think that I should never wake up. I laid there for a while. Maybe...this was a sign. Maybe I'm better off alone.

I made my way to the bathroom. Standing there under the florescent lighting, I saw that my eyes were dull and my face betrayed an emotion that I would rather not think of. I watched as my eyes began to glisten slightly. I thought of Duo and my eyes did something I was beginning to become accustomed to .

I went about my day. I did not give that morning's events anymore thought. I had decided, however, that if he was not on time tonight...this would be the last night I'd spend here. I pleaded to the heavens and what ever deity was listening that it would not come to that. I sat at my laptop and found a place to go...just in case.

That night, while packing, I heard Duo enter the house. I continued to pack. I knew with out a shadow of a doubt that if I went to greet him I would not leave. I heard him shuffle around the house. I knew he was wondering where I was. Why hadn't I come to greet him? My eyes burned and I continued to pack. I only had a little more to go. When I heard him move to the doorway, I tensed so hard it hurt. It was all I could do. I heard him call my name. I ignored him. I was weakening by the second. Luckily, there was only a few more shirts to fold and pack.

When he shuffled over next to me, I felt my heart caving in. I would not give in.

"Heero? What's going on?"

I watched from the corner of my eye as he finally took in the room and the lack of my belongings. I felt the hurt roll off of him in searing waves. I could not look at him.

"Duo...I...I'm going to leave this place." I zipped my suitcase and moved towards the door. I grabbed my other suitcase and made it to the front door before he called out to me.

Duo's Pov

The ice seemed to melt and I bolted after him. "Why? Heero...why are you leaving?"

My heart was breaking and my soul was walking out on me. He turned just enough so that I could tell he was looking at me. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He smiled, it was such a bitter, fleeting, up tilt of his lips, "I guess the winter got the best of us this year." He shrugged. He opened the door and I could see the rain was still pouring.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I watched as he left. I could not even begin to think again until Wufei came to retrieve me for work the next day. I have no idea where he went but I do know that he took my heart with him in the middle of the pouring rain.

A.N: Okay..so this is angst...but what can I do? Review please!


End file.
